russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate
April 7, 2014 Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz stars a three Kapinoy Primetime seryes of IBC. Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz reign the superstars of IBC-13's daily 3 primetime seryes in one night known as the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime began airing its three of successful series to boost its prime-time programming lineup. Janella will star in the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Cristine will star of the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and Mario and Ingrid will star the kilig-serye Only Me and You, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers. Janella Salvador leads the character as a mermaid tale Janella in Janella in Wonderland Janella Salvador, a 16-year-old singer-teen actress is the daughter of singer Jenine Desiderio in which Janella played the most promising role Nikki in the popular daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN. Now, she got a lead role as she confirmed her fantasy series with her own project of IBC-13 when she top-billed by the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. The popular and trend-setting fantasy series about Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid as the Princess of the Sea as she tried to rescue her mother and her underwater kingdom. Continue to feel the magic while making the splash that viewers will continue to follow the mermaid adventures of Janella every night. She is expressed for Salvador’s popular expression “Oh my gee!”. She remained in grade school at St. Paul College Pasig in Pasig City and she ia currently a high school student. Janella captures the hearts of primetime viewers as she shifts in one role after another from such as high school student, daughter of a foster father and high school varsity player to a mermaid tale under the sea by giving the fantaserye a pretty name with a storytelling and oh-so-charming plot, and Filipino young viewers found a new get-together activity aside from the traditional mermaid tale for the series that pitted against the fantaseryes of major networks," she says that Janella began airing last January and topped the ratings game after three months. The success of Janella in Wonderland will also dominate the ‘Sirena Wars’ behind ABS-CBN’s own adaptation of Dyesebel, the iconic and legendary mermaid) and GMA’s Kambal Sirena, the newest creation of the mermaid-themed fantasy drama. The addition of fantaserye as IBC-13's primetime programming is part of the network’s re-imagining thrust to regain its viewership with the two dominant leading players, Janella in Wonderland became a nationwide sensation. TV viewers alike the story about mermaids and sea creatures using the 3D animation, casting, cinematography in high definition (HD) quality, musical scoring, and production design of IBC-13’s top-rating fantaserye and the most activities are the beach, swimming into the deep blue sea and other water forms. It was also a hit among social media netizens, with hashtags and topics related to the series consistently ranking among the top trends on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Janella in Wonderland airs from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after the network's primetime high-rating newscast Express Balita on IBC-13. Janella is now hailed as the 'Primetime Princess of IBC' by introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. Janella's leading man Marlo Mortel gained the most popular and hottest love team as MarNella (Marlo and Janella) while taping her episodes of the phenomenal fantaserye, said the network's business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, it boost an exciting and refreshing powerhouse cast are Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Ysabel Ortega as Merliah, Jai & Joj Agpangan as Syrenka and Kim, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian, Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland continues to dominate the ratings game as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye nationwide. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Friday (April 4), the fantasy series is on the top spot as an all-time high rating with 41.7%, or 15 points overwhelmingly favored higher than its rivals of ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (30.6%) and GMA's Kambal Sirena (17.1%). Cristine Reyes leads the powerhouse cast of the hottest primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo The primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes top-billing the network's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo. This soap opera is part of IBC's 54th year celebration. The series is a unique blend of melodrama, romance, suspense, action and thriller. TV viewers and netizens alike praised the heart-pounding story, powerhouse casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teleserye in producing a drama series. Cristine is a proud Kapinoy specially that her third Kapinoy teleserye. For the first time, the Kapinoy network will battle it out with the two giant networks in terms of producing drama in primetime for producing shows with the veteran stars who are paralleled in terms of acting. Not only it dominates the morning shows but also the tenth primetime drama to be filmed and broadcasted in HD or high definition like watching a real movie. To make sure that the "buena mano" production will click with viewers and stand up to the established majors productions, it's boosting the series' star value with the stellar participation as IBC's first attempt to do a full length TV drama series is making big waves in the teleserye fanatics to prove once more that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama with the soap opera format of the melodrama in the fast-paced story with its romance and heart-pounding story on the kind of Filipino family values. Since it started last February 24, 2014, Maghihintay Sa'yo has been changed the primetime viewing of the whole nation. In almost six weeks on-air, the show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being the primetime teleserye to launch a best-selling official soundtrack, mall tours, and being one of the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The series was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a daily hot topic on social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on Global IBC.ph and in the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines. Maghihintay Sa'yo airing weeknights at 8:30 p.m. after Janella in Wonderland. Directed by the box-office director Wenn. V Deramas and Mac Alejandre, it boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the respected names in the industry are Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, JC Tiuseco, McCoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Juan Rodrigo, Nathan Lopez, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Paolo Santiago, Mariel Pamintuan, Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, Eugene Herrera, Jennifer Sevilla, Robin da Roza, Dino Imperial and Noel Trinidad. Maghihintay Sa'yo proved to be a strong ratings believes that despite its competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama programs. Based on the latest data from Kantar Media survey covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Friday (April 4), garnered 37.5% national TV ratings, or almost 10 points higher than Ikaw Lamang (26.9%) and Carmela (18.1%). Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in Only Me and You Thai Superstar Mario Maurer remains as the Asia's future superstar who will topbills the romantic light drama series Only Me and You, along with the network's primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. The three of the hit primetime seryes Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You which are overloaded with many commercials, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps top-billing the characters. The story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid dela Paz), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Only Me and You is on weeknights at 9:15 to 9:45 p.m. after Maghihintay Sa'yo. Directed by Monti Parungao, a romantic dramedy series among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. It also boosting the impressive cast such as Herbert Bautista, Rica Peralejo, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Kristel Fulgar and Cogie Domingo. 'IBC Summer Blast (Featured Programs)' Primetime on IBC (James Yap, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon) : Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) : Monday to Friday: 7:45PM-8:30PM : Janella Salvador captures the hearts of primetime viewers as she shifts in one role after another from such as high school student, daughter of a foster father and high school varsity player to a mermaid tale under the sea as IBC presents its first ever fantaserye as the mermaid fantasy tale of Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid as the Princess of the Sea. She and her dolphin friend is set out for an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. : Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) : Monday to Friday: 8:30PM-9:15PM : The primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes topbilled in the hottest primetime drama offering. The story of a strong woman fighting for love, respect and redemption, Directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre, combining the most powerful and respected names in the industry with some of the freshest faces in Philippine TV. : Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) : Monday to Friday: 9:15PM-9:45PM : IBC proudly brings together two of today's hottest stars: Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in its very first kilig-serye, directed by Monti Parungao. The story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid), a Filipina sister. : PBA (James Yap) : Saturday: 4:00PM-6:00PM : Sunday: 5:00PM-7:00PM : Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 39th year anniversary under Sports5, the PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) : Saturday: 6:00PM-7:00PM : Now on its 13th year, one of the country’s longest-running game shows on Philippine TV with the game master Drew Arellano. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. The space-age set, thrilling music and the lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success and prompting other networks to release their own game show. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! : Tasya Fantasya : Saturday: 7:00PM-8:00PM :A revival of the children's fantasy series in the '80s Ora Engkantada, this anthology series is a mix of magical and fantasy stories featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting storytelling of magic and adventure. Each lessons is destined the modern fantasy to discover and touched by their heartwarming fantasy. Within the Pinoy fantasy, teaching for good moral values, children and magic are the three indispensable elements through visually-appealing media that captures the attention and imagination of young viewers. : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) : Saturday: 8:00PM-9:00PM : Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference. From the well-loved FM radio counseling program in the 80s and 90s to the millennial television, Love Notes is the drama anthology on Philippine television. Hosted by the love adviser himself Joe D'Mango, a weekly anthology became a household name and will surely touch your hearts of heartwarming romance story and original love stories sent in by letter sending. Featuring today's hottest stars and loveteams in a story to send love notes you loved by giving the young and old at heart. The show is a most creative notes will be aired during the program, who gave friendly advice on love, the matters of the heart to viewers and relationship from Joe at the end of the story. : Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) : Saturday: 9:00PM-9:45PM : A light family sitcom topbilled by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, as IBC's top-rating primetime sitcom that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a funnier light viewing and kilig love story. : T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (Joey de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto and Hans Mortel) : Saturday: 9:45PM-10:45PM : Join Joey de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Hans Mortel in the longest running gag show on Philippine television. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and turning into the weekly series in 1981 consistently the number one comedy show in the country. Featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies and comedic performers that will surely laugh out loud excitement. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC-13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch every Saturday night, : The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo) : Sunday: 7:00PM-8:00PM : Robi Domingo hosts the local version of the American hit game show. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. : Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) : Sunday: 8:00PM-9:00PM : Hosted by a certified singing champion, a powerhouse singer and a young singing diva Anja Aguilar as the country's longest-running and top-rating singing reality search show on Philippine TV for discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. : Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) : Sunday: 9:00PM-10:00PM : It's a pure entertainment with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha treats you a musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and music where the performances recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. : Viva Box Office : Monday to Friday: 9:45PM-11:15PM : Enjoy your favorite Viva Tagalog movies every night via Viva Box Office, IBC's daily movie block on primetime, featuring blockbuster hits from old to new. Be it comedy, drama or romance, Viva Box Office offers the best hit movies from the top movie production company that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry – Viva Films. : Sunday Sinemaks : Sunday: 10:30PM-12:30PM : Your primetime blockbuster movie treat every Sunday on IBC as Sunday Sinemaks. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Highlights on IBC : Joey & Teysi (Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas) : Monday to Friday: 8:00AM-9:00AM : Hosted by two of the country's award-winning TV host: comedian Joey Marquez and comedienne Tessie Tomas, the morning lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi provides informative entertainment on child care, love and concerns, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives. : APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) : Monday to Friday: 12:00NN-2:30PM : Saturday: 12:00NN-3:00PM : Enjoy a noontime entertainment as APO Tanghali Na!. Featuring song and dance numbers from top performers as well as rising stars, and exciting fun and games, a daily serving of irresistible lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment. Each day sizzles with exciting portions cooked up by the talented trio of APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garavillo) together with their co-hosts Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. : Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) : Monday to Friday: 2:30PM-3:15PM :Child actress Abby Bauista conquering the Teleserye Princess in the modern "re-imagining" of the classic hit soap opera from the '90s. Anna Luna, a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. : Gaya ng Dati (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) : Monday to Friday: 3:15PM-4:00PM : Hell's Kitchen (Chef Rob Pengson) : Monday to Friday: 5:00PM-6:00PM : The Philippine version of the worldwide hit reality cooking competition. The multiawarded chef and educator, TV personality, food service professional and entrepreneur himself, Chef Rob Pengson takes command of the kitchen as a local crop of aspiring restaurateur hopefuls show off their cooking skills in a bid to win the life-changing prize to win a coveted head chef position at a prestigious restaurant. Expect high drama as they cook up a storm under the watchful eye of the terrifying superstar chef. : KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) : Monday to Friday: 4:00PM-4:40PM : Singing and dancing with your favorite mascot characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascot, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy with some puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids with fun and games. : Hey it's Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome) : Sunday: 12:15PM-3:00PM : Your feel-good party habit every Sunday noontime viewing Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety show featuring exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars. James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome are four vibrant performers,along with Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. Joining them are Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, plus today's hottest young stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) as co-hosts and performers, plus David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Michael Pangilinan, Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon, Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle VIto, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson), etc. Steetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are put together in their dance numbers. : Friends 4Ever (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) : Sunday: 3:00PM-4:00PM : From children learning their ABCs in preschool and elementary school to teenagers in high school, the youth-oriented drama series starring today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, two of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of high school teenagers making the journey like a best friends in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-teams, characters and feel-good story you loved. : CelebrityDATCom (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas) : Sunday: 4:00PM-5:00PM : Find out the latest and the hottest in local showbiz in this showbiz-oriented talk show. Hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas, the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz issues, lifestyle and sports aside from showbiz news. IBC News and Current Affairs : Express Balita (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) : Monday to Friday: 6:30PM-7:45PM : Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide : Now on its 15th anniversary since July 13, 1998, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program on Philippine television. Anchored by multi-awarded leading female newscaster and Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and veteran newsman TG Kintanar, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely, hard-hitting and burning news of the nation and around the country. Express Balita remains as the undisputed number one primetime news program since October 1, 2012. :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Mariel Rodriguez, Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) :Monday to Friday: 5:00AM-8:00AM :Have a better and brighter feel-good morning habit with your PGKNB barkada, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? delivers the perfect mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. Veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien host the morning show from Monday to Friday. : News Team 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) : Monday to Friday: 11:15PM-12:00MN : Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide : News Team 13 is IBC-13's late-night news program with a vernacular approach of the day's headlines, major stories and late breaking news in and outside of the country delivered first-hand. Anchored by the formidable tandem of two of today's most respected and outstanding broadcasters: multi-awarded veteran anchorman and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso, News Team 13 delivers the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforward reporting of the day's events, and citizen journalism. : Forum ni Randy (Randy David) : Tuesday: 12:00MN-1:00AM : The socialist Randy David hosting the talk show provides the public forum debate. Features the topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative with representative from the government and other related professions discussion on TV. : Good Take (Cathy Eigenmann) : Wednesday: 12:00MN-1:00AM : Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. : Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Atty. Batas Mauricio) : Thursday, 12:00MN-1:00AM : Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate through advice and assistance every Filipinos about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. : Snooky (Snooky Serna-Go) : Friday: 12:00MN-1:00AM : Female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna-Go hosting the public service program brings the gamut of Serna-Go's experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service featuring the projects and plans of the IBC Foundation, Inc. Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky aims to focus on changing their lives not only on a public services, but on a long-term can relate to and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm conducts medical and social missions in various parts of the country. : Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien) : Saturday 6:00AM-7:00AM : A public service show that kids will surely enjoy, tackles issues on science, medicine, and health. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso, with the help of the Department of Health (DOH), children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is a public service show that kids will surely enjoy your good vibes for fit, wealth and happier healthy. : Bitag (Ben Tulfo) : Saturday 11:15PM-12:00MN : More than an advocacy and a crusade, as the crime investigative and public service program Bitag. Helmed by award-winning crime fighting and hard-hitting veteran broadcaster Ben Tulfo, the heart of his cause belongs to the ordinary citizens and sometimes unwary victims praying for justice and relief from their crime-related dilemmas. 'Program Schedule' They’re not allowed to make happy and smiley face at all because of your own angry, tears and sad everything and anywhere, look good and feel good everyday as IBC turning for more feel-good viewing habit. This means non-stop news and current affairs programs, pure dramas and light entertainment, children and educational shows and action-packed sports programs to keep up your good vibes. And this milestone for making us the undisputed No. 3 station in the country that watch TV for good! : Monday-Friday : 4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom : 5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) : 8 am - Joey & Teysi : 9 am - Kamen Rider Fourze : 9:30 am - Star Driver : 10 am - Ghost Fighter : 10:30 am - Kirarin Revolution : 11 am - TreseBella: Love You : 11:30 am - TODAS Kids : 12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 2:30 pm - Anna Luna (remake) : 3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati : 4 pm - KapinoyLand : 4:30 pm - Winx Club : 5 pm - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) : 6 pm - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) : 6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland : 8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo : 9:15 pm - Only Me and You : 9:45 pm - Viva Box Office : 11:15 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) : 12 mn - : Mon: Report Kay Boss! : Tue: Forum ni Randy : Wed: Good Take : Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas : Fri: Snooky : 1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network : Saturday : 4:30 am - El Shaddai : 6 am - Hapi Kung Healthy : 7 am - Rugrats : 7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants : 8 am - The Fairly OddParents : 8:30 am - Cooltura : 9 am - Tukaan : 10 am - NBA (live via satellite) : 12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 3 pm - Law & Order PH : 4 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 6 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) : 7 pm - Tasya Fantasya : 8 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : 9 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief : 9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. : 10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 11:15 pm - Bitag : 12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network : Sunday : 4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am - Kerygma TV : 7 am - Family TV Mass : 8 am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron : 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants : 9 am - The Fairly OddParents : 9:30 am - Chinatown TV : 10:30 am - SundayToons : 12:15 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) : 3 pm - Friends 4Ever : 4 pm - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) : 5 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) : 8 pm - Born to be a Superstar : 9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani : 10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks : 12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai News *''Express Balita'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' *''News Team 13'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' Current Affairs *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Good Take'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Snooky'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Bitag'' Fantasy *''Janella in Wonderland'' *''Tasya Fantasya'' Drama *''Anna Luna'' *''Gaya ng Dati'' *''Only Me and You'' *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' *''Law & Order PH'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Friends 4Ever'' Comedy *''T.O.D.A.S. Kids'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' Musical/Variety *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' Magazine/Talk shows *''Joey & Teysi'' *''CelebrityDATCom'' Game shows *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''The Million Second Quiz'' Reality *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' Infotainment *''Cooltura'' *''Chinatown TV'' Children *''KapinoyLand'' Movies *''Viva Box Office'' *''SundayToons'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' Sports *''NBA'' *''PBA'' *''Tukaan'' Anime/Tokusatsu *''Star Driver'' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Cartoons *''Winx Club'' Nickelodeon *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Rugrats'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' TreseBella *''Love You'' *''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' Religious *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Family TV Mass'' *''Kerygma TV'' Regional TV IBC: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation TV Signal Coverage In the Philippines, reaching more Filipinos with more stations than anu other network. :LUZON :Channel 13 Mega Manila :Channel 13 Laoag :Channel 13 Baguio :Channel 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :Channel 8 Dagupan :Channel 5 Tuguegarao :Channel 12 Cabanatuan :Channel 7 Baler, Aurora :Channel 12 Iba, Zambales :Channel 11 Tarlac :Channel 10 Meycauayan :Channel 13 Lucena :Channel 12 Santiago, Isabela :Channel 13 Puerto Princesa :Channel 13 Naga :Channel 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :Channel 5 Virac, Catanduanes :Channel 2 Legaspi :Channel 2 Sorsogon :VISAYAS :Channel 2 Roxas :Channel 12 Iloilo :Channel 11 Bacolod :Channel 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :Channel 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :Channel 12 Cebu :Channel 2 Dmaguete :Channel 12 Tacloban :Channel 3 Calbayog :Channel 6 Palo, Leyte :Channel 7 Basey, Samar :MINDANAO :Channel 13 Zamboanga :Channel 9 Dipolog :Channel 10 Cagayan de Oro :Channel 13 Davao :Channel 10 General Santos :Channel 5 Butuan :Channel 2 Cotabato :Channel 12 Koronadal :Channel 8 Surigao :Channel 13 Pagadian :Channel 13 Ozamis :Channel 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :Channel 12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur :Channel 5 Jolo, Sulu :AM STATIONS (Radyo Budyong) :DZTV-AM 1386 kHz (Manila) :DWLW-AM 675 kHz (Laoag) :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz (Dagupan) :DWNW-AM 756 kHz (Naga) :DWGW-AM 684 kHz (Legaspi) :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz (Kalibo, Aklan) :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz (Roxas) :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz (Iloilo) :DYBG-AM 674 kHz (Cebu) :DYSJ-AM 1258 kHz (San Jose de Buenavista) :DXWG-AM 855 khz (Cagayan de Leo) :DXML-AM 1044 kHz (Davao) :FM STATIONS :DZMZ-FM 89.1 MHz (89 DMZ Manila) :DWMC-FM 89.9 MHz (89 DMZ Laoag) :DWMZ-FM 85.1 MHz (85 DMZ Baguio) :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz (89 DMZ Iloilo) :DYZZ-FM 102.7 MHz (102 DMZ Roxas) :DYRG-FM 88.5 MHz (88 DMZ Kalibo) :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz (103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay) :DYMZ-FM 89.5 MHz (89 DMZ Cebu) :DYBZ-FM 91.5 MHZ (91 DMZ Palo) :DXMZ-FM 89.5 (89 DMZ Davao) :IBC NEWS NETWORK (INN) :Channel 45 Mega Manila :Channel 32 Baguio :Channel 46 Iloilo :Channel 37 Cebu :Channel 37 Davao DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 Profile :Pakinggan ang pinag-ibayo at higit pang pinalakas na DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. Saan mang sulok ng mundo. Pinoy, saan mang sulok ng mundo 7,100 islands. One Philippines. One network. :Creates another media milestone, the country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the radio broadcast industry DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 that a radio programming under the media organization of Media ng Bayan is creating the airwaves which dubbed as the new tagline Pinagkakatiwalaan, Pinakikinggan in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph. :Not only did the station set another benchmark in the way broadcasting is delivered, it has also lauded public service, first and foremost, as its central theme in all its program line-up, projects and other advocacies. :Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHz in Davao. :Mas malakas at balngkas ang lubos pang magbibigy ng agad ng tugon, aksyon, serbisyo publiko at ugnayan. With this poineering news and public service station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. :Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing publicwent full gear with widened public service offerings, including radio programs. As DZTV Radyo Budyong regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. IBC’s radio arm with the first-ever Radyo Budyong OB Van Booth was launched in order to bring radio broadcasting experience right where the heart of the masses can be found – at the street, where the daily life of Filipinos thrives. :Equipped with state-of-the-art facilities, the roaming radio hub is an avenue for the station to deliver news as it happens, and to provide vital information gathered first-hand. More importantly, the OB Van booth, which changed the radio broadcast landscape, is a reliable platform which can reach out to more people. :For two years now, the DZTV Radyo Budyong OB Van Booth has been traversing metropolitan and far-flung streets, and lending out the station’s open hands for those people who seek help and assistance. Mainly, queries about legal and medical matters are being forwarded to the station through the transportable radio booth. Utmost help is extended to these people who have entrusted their situations in the station’s hands. :Radyo Budyong is proud of its line-up of news and public affairs personalities among the most respected in the land - Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Boots Anson-Roa, Sonny Angara, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Maria Ressa. The best in AM news and information, commentary, entertainment, music and public service. PROGRAM STUDIO :DZTV Radyo Budyong News Center :Radyo Budyong Marketing Office :Radyo Budyong: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. Area Coverage :Primary: :Metro Manila and surrounding areas :Secondary: :Nueva Ecija :Rizal :Bulacan :Pampanga :Tarlac :Zambales :Cavite :Laguna :Batangas :Quezon :Mindoro :Other neighboring cities and provinces Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am – Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :5 am – Balitang Barangay (Jess Caduco) :6 am – Budyong Kahepan (TG Kintanar) :7 am – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga (TG Kintanar) (nationwide via satellite) :7:30 am – Budyong Kahepan (TG Kintanar) :8 am – Tapatan (Jay Sonza) :10 am – RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (Gionna Cabrera, Dr. Dean Torno) :11 am – Lingkod Kapinoy sa DZTV (Snooky Serna-Go) :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali (Merwin Llanza) (nationwide via satellite) :12:30 pm – Radyo KapinoyLand :1 pm – Forum ni Randy sa DZTV (Randy David) :3 pm – Pasadang-Pasada (Kathleen Forbes) :4 pm – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon (Dave Llavanes Jr.) (nationwide via satellite) :4:30 pm – Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa DZTV (Atty. Batas Mauricio) :5:30 pm – Showbiz Artista (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (simulcast on IBC) :7:45 pm – Opinyon at Desisyon (Toff Rada and Maria Ressa) :8:30 pm – Real Sports (Anthony Suntay) :9 pm – Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Gene Orejana) :10 pm – Dial M (Manuel Morato and Maggie Dela Riva) :11:15 pm – News Team 13 (simulcast on IBC) :12 mn to 4 am – Music Radio :Saturday :4 am – Music Radio :5 am – Golden Pinoy (60s-70s Pinoy music) :7 am – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga (Greg Gregorio) (nationwide via satellite) :7:30 am – Radyo Aralan ng Kakayahan (Cecilia Garrucho) :9 am – Gintong Uhay (DJ Oliver Reyes and Mherie Caibal) :10 am – Bahay at Buhay (Rep. Amando Bagatsing and Alice Hernandez Reyes) :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali (Toff Rada) (nationwide via satellite) :12:30 pm – Sabado 80's (80s music) :3 pm – Vincent Santos: Nag-Uulat (Vincent Santos) :4 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5 and IBC) :6 pm – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro (Vincent Santos) (nationwide via satellite) :6:30 pm – Chika Radyo Na! (Hans Mortel) :7:30 pm – Mahal (Cielito del Mundo) :8:30 pm – Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (Pcsupt Pagdilao) :9:30 pm – Iyo ang Katarungan (Lord Allan Jay Velasco) :10:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :11:15 pm to 4 am – Music Radio :Sunday :4 am – Music Radio :5 am – Golden Pinoy (60s-70s Pinoy music) :7 am – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga (Greg Gregorio) (nationwide via satellite) :7:30 am – Dr. Ed (Dr. Edwin Bien) :9 am – Lite Rock Sunday (classic and current lite rock music) :10 am – Kumusta, Ali (Ali Atienza) :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali (Toff Rada) (nationwide via satellite) :12:30 pm – Noontime Dance Party (current and classic dance hits) :3 pm – Afternoon Sunday Mix (80s, 90s, 2K and today's hits) :5 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5 and IBC) :7 pm – Chika Radyo Na! (Hans Mortel) :8 pm – Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (Pcsupt Pagdilao) :9 pm – Music Radio :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :10:30 pm to 12 mn – Music Radio 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) Profile :In November of 1989, Danze Muzic Zone was born; that caters - techno, tranze, R&B, house and a lot more! Relive the 80's, the 70's and ballroom dancing. Now, 89 DMZ is back as IBC's FM radio station and the cyberspace was introduced at www.89dmz.com. :DZMZ-FM 89.1 otherwise known as 89 DMZ, the FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as Metro Manila's #1 Danze Music Station and more popularly known as Ang Tunay na Sayaw Pinoy!. :89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) is the one and only dance music station in the country as they claim, whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to DANZE MUSIC. :89 DMZ's format identifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets while 89 DMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best in full digital stereo. :The essence of 89 DMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B and slow jams. The is the spectrum of 89 DMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as New Wave, K-Pop, Rock and Disco, not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. :Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. :Anyone from all over the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. To date, the station has had around 50,000 listeners from all over the globe. :89 DMZ also has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) with more than 16,000 active members. This page serves as a venue for members around the world to chat, express their common passion for music and share their personally created music mixes. Daily Programs :Peewee In The Morning :Spice up your mornings with the radio broadcaster Peewee featuring the right mix of Slow Jam mixes during Monday and the variety of the hottest dance hits Tuesday to Friday plus your favorite Megamix. :Monday to Friday, 6:00am - 10:00am and Saturday, 6:00am - 9:00am :Kaye D-Lyte :The only female DJ girl Kaye serves up her own delight of dance music and Megamix, sound up your morning to get your workday, eases you then into the early afternoons with a mix of danze music blends for that caffeine boost. :Monday to Friday, 10:00am - 2:00pm :The Unbeatable Show :Your afternoon delight with The Unbeatable featuring his own brew of dance music plus Megamix. :Monday to Friday, 2:00pm - 6:00pm :The Hype :Your primetime dance treat mixed by the sound and your favorite dance music plus Megamix hosted by DJ Ouch. :Monday to Thursday, 6:00pm - 10:00pm :Danze All-Night :The Destroyer will groove and move every night with more dance music plus Megamix all night. :Monday to Thursdays, 10:00pm - 1:00am Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic (Sway your hips, from the nation's premier dance music station... 89 DMZ) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hour program of least talk, non-stop cutting-edge new wave songs that hit the 80s and early 90s. This originated from the 3-hour program then dubbed as Wave 180, formerly hosted by The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), and now enhanced by 89 DMZ to keep up with the insistent public demand. Since 50% of 89 DMZ listeners are fond of music from the 80s and early 90s, reminisce the heart-pounding energy of new wave music as 89 DMZ made a round-the-clock program. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. Hosted by The Unbeatable (6-10 am), DJ Art (10 am-2 pm), Mick Flame (2-6 pm) and ZJ Ziggy (6-9 pm). :Slow Jam :Every Monday, sit back, relax and enjoy listening to 89 DMZ's Slow Jam, a program that airs 24 hours of the best down beat tempo music that includes refined mixes of love songs and R&B music, to name a few. This program is perfect for listeners who prefer enhanced laid back music on the onset of the weekdays. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day :Be Heard! :A special program aired every Friday, that gives opportunities to all 89 DMZ members to show-off their mixing talents. This program is open to everyone – professional and non-professional DJs or to anyone who just simply loves to mix music. It has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program from different DJs around the globe. :Fridays, 10:00am - 12:00nn with a replay at 8:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :Headbang every Saturday morning, Rockin' Manila featuring 3 hours of alternative rock music tunes in the loudest anthems from contemporary bands and legendary rock artists (past and present). :As The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), former IBC Channel 13 news reporter, intensifies these tunes on 89 DMZ. The extreme head banging experience livens up 89 DMZ listeners. During Saturday night, The Force (Neil Centeno) headbanged the local blaring power for 2 hours of Pinoy alternative rock music. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 12:00nnm and the Pinoy alternative rock at 7:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's n' early 90's :Back to the 80's n' early 90's is a show that provides all the throbbing music of the 80's and early 90's and the best is it’s all in the mix! This 3-hour program is brought to you live by Mark the Spark, formerly DXWK and DWSM disc jockey and a freelance DJ at present and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove. :Saturdays, 12:00nn - 3:00pm and 12:00mn - 2:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rewind Saturday :Reiging the mix, we're take you back, 4 hours of your favorite throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's is brought to you live by DJ Alfie. :Saturdays, 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Saturday Clubbing :Saturday Clubbing is 89 DMZ’s top-rated program that offers 3 hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free club music: house, electro, dubstep and the ever-famous, flagship party music of Spain - Ibiza music. This program is hosted by The Sting (Terence N. Khan) who is a disc jock of 89.1 DMZ FM and currently the continuity voice over announcer of IBC Channel 13 with The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) as his wingman. It airs every Saturday nights from 9:00pm to 12:00mn to cater to listeners who are based here and abroad. This live program can be heard and seen at the same time over at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. :Saturdays, 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila Time, Philippines) Metro Manila's All-Hits, All-Dance Radio (The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips...) :The Hitlist :The top 20 hottest hits countdown on 89 DMZ with your favorite music artist based on listener's requests and votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com. Hosted by The Force, one of the iconic DJs of 89 DMZ. :Friday, 6:00pm - 8:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Circuit :Hosted by The Destroyer, discover the art of disco-mixing in a different kind of entertainment at its finest for back-to-back "live" disco-mixing for that crisp and clear sound in the land via 89 DMZ's Mobile Circuit, featuring two top mobiles from the dance circuit and mobile groups providing listeners of their best mixsets. Mobile groups are invited to submit their entries and perform live as scheduled by 89 DMZ administrators. This live mobile performance can be accessed at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. :Friday, 10:00pm - 1:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) 89 DMZ, The Premier Dance Music Station of the Country (Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt... Dance each day of the week. 89 DMZ is for mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, hip-hop and R&B, K-POP, rock, new wave, OPM, ballroom and more!!) :Pinoy in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own -- the music closest to our hearts as the sound of Manila. Showcasing hometown hits and highlights the homegrown artists. From Monday to Saturday, two Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, one after the other... because we believe in the Filipino talent. Whether its Pinoy pop, R&B, dance, novelty and EDM. :Everyday, every hour :DMZ News Ngayon :Top-of-the-hour local, national and foreign news and entertainment scene, the 2-minute news update with Kaye, as gathered and provided by the most credible news team, IBC News and Current Affairs. :Monday to Saturday, 7:00am to 6:00pm, every hour. :Road Zone :A daily traffic report in various areas informing motorists of bottlenecks, rerouting schemes, and roadblocks. :Monday to Friday :Campus Zone :A rundown of important functions, activities, or school related announcements. Updates on the happenings in colleges and universities around the Metro. :Monday to Saturday, every hour. :LOL: Live on Location :An information feed on-site about anything and everything relevant to the times presented live by a station correspondent. :Everyday, every hour. 'IBC Records' :IBC Records Inc., a music recording and record distribution company, is a major diversification move in the evolution of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) from a sequestered broadcast media to a fully integrated entertainment company. It was incorporated in April 2013 and began operating commercially in August of the same year. In just a few months, the company managed to set up what has become the largest provincial sales and distribution network, IBC Records today is aggressively building its pool of Filipino artists/musicians as well as its catalogue of Original Pilipino Music (OPM). :In 2013, IBC Records plans to produce at least fifty (50) albums which will include OPM releases, non-exclusive catalogues, special compilations, and educational albums. IBC Records also plans to diversify its product line to include Videoke, CD Graphics, and MTVs on top of the regular cassette tapes and CDs. :Signing up big-name Filipino artists as well as discovering potential artists, especially from IBC's talent pools, will be a continuing activity. :From the outset, IBC Records embarked on its own artist and repertoire development. By September 2013, the company's artists roster had grown to some 13 local acts. :Young as it is, the recording outfit has had a number of gold and multi-platinum albums to its credit: Dingdong Avanzado's Just a Love Song, Lani Misalucha's The Return of Nightingale, Jeffrey Hidalgo's Remastered, Hans Mortel's Revival Kong Novelty. and the compilation album Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1. :In 2014, it also has a number of gold and multi-platinum albums to its credit: the TV soundtrack of Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland: The Official Soundtrack and debut album of the boy band Freshmen in The Boy Love and the return of Pinoy rock band Eraserheads' The Return of the Band. :As the company matures, and as its marketing and A & R teams gain experience, IBC Records would surely make it big as a recording company in the years ahead. :The vision of IBC Records Inc. is to grow into an internationally competitive music recording and record distribution company. Real Audio Clips :Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig - Jude Michael :Composed by Vehnee Saturno :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Babalik Kang Muli - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha :Composed by Kenjiro Sakiya :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Constant As the Stars Above - Janella Salvador :Composed by Louie Ocampo :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland: Original Soundtrack :Escape - Janella Salvador :Composed by Andrei Dionisio :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland: Original Soundtrack :Friends 4Ever - Janella Salvador :Composed by Melchora Mabilog :Huwag Kang Mangako - Lani Misalucha :Composed by Cecile Azarcon :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Kung Sakali - Michael Pangilinan :Composed by Vehnee Saturno :Taken from the album Michael :Makapiling Ka Sana - Dingdong Avanzado :Composed by Vehnee Saturno :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Sinasamba Kita - Freshmen :Composed by George Canseco :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :When She Loved Me - Janella Salvador :Composed by Vehnee Saturno :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland: Original Soundtrack Real Video Clips :Langit Na Naman - Jeffrey Hidalgo :Composed by Dennis Garcia :Taken from the album Remastered :Bakit Ba Ikaw? - Michael Pangilinan :Composed by Freddie Saturno :Taken from the album Michael :Dito Sa Puso Ko - Freshmen :Composed by Ogie Alcasid :Taken from the album The Boy Love :I Need to Know (Barbie) - Janella Salvador :Composed by Megan Cavallari, Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland: Original Soundtrack :Kahit Na - Lani Misalucha :Composed by Freddie Saturno :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Kastilyong Buhangin - Josh Santana :Composed by George Caseno :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Kung Mawawala Ka - Freshmen :Composed by Ogie Alcasid :Taken from the album The Boy Love :Learning the Ways of Love - Jeffrey Hidalgo :Composed by Vehnee Saturno :Leaving Yesterday Behind - Jeffrey Hidalgo :Composed by Jun Sta. Maria :Maghihintay Sa'yo - Dingdong Avanzado :Composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Soundtrack :Mermaid Party - Janella Salvador :Composed by Andrei Dionisio :Taken from the soundtrack of IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland: Original Soundtrack :Reaching Out - Freshmen :Ccomposed by Cecile Azarcon :Taken from the album The Boy Love :Until Then - Freshmen :Composed by Joey Generoso :Taken from the album The Boy Love :Video Killed The Radio Star - Eraserheads :Composed by Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan :Taken from the album The Return of the Band